


A Happy Family

by YaminoTenshi202



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Acid Play, Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, BUT THAT WON'T STOP ME, Breeding Kink, Consensual Impregnation, Cum Inflation, Daddy Kink, Deceit | Janus Sanders Has a Praise Kink, Double Penetration, Eggpreg, Emetophilia, Frog Morality | Patton Sanders, Impossible Sexual Encounters, Incest, JIAW Club - Freeform, Lionfish Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, M/M, Master/Slave, Multi, No Prinxiety, Octopus Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Overstimulation, Oviposition, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pseudo-Incest, Remus and Roman both have Tentacles, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Spider Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, Sub Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sub Deceit | Janus Sanders, Tentacle Sex, Unplanned Pregnancy, Verbal Humiliation, Vomiting, cum stuffing, stomach fucking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 11,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25852468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YaminoTenshi202/pseuds/YaminoTenshi202
Summary: That night, Thomas fell into dreams of Janus' belly being firm, round, and Janus being almost helpless under Thomas' hands.- Written by the Post Master General
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil/Creativity | Roman/Dark Creativity | Remus/Deceit/Logic | Logan/Morality | Patton, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, DR. LAMP, Thomas Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders, Thomas Sanders/The Sides
Comments: 25
Kudos: 138
Collections: The Post Man has Mail





	1. Chapter 1

Janus smiled up at his host. Thomas had promised that Janus could sit with him as long as he behaved when the others were out. Roman was quiet, humming something on his headphones. Patton was talking about the day's plans with Logan going over the day in terms of hours and minutes. Virgil was just chilling as he nibbled on a breakfast bar, flipping through some of the options on Netflix to find something to watch.

Thomas had been petting Janus' head for the past several minutes, the oldest Side now calm and lulled into a deep sense of security that he could only ever get from his host. As Virgil finally settled on a movie to watch, something Janus and Thomas didn't pay any mind to save for some dramatic scene and commentary from the others, Thomas began to occasionally grip onto Janus' hair a bit tighter than what would seem comfortable.

The other Sides paid little mind. They knew that Thomas and Janus had a deeper relationship since Janus first began to begin cooperation with all of them, an ally rather an obstacle, and Janus seemed to take these slightly rough methods of touch in stride, welcoming them.

They knew little else, and they were fine with that. That night, when they had all bid each other to have a good night, Janus would go to stay in Thomas' room, as he had for several months now. Everything was fine, and if the snake got out of line, Thomas could call any of them.

Thomas had never had to call them, however. He always had it under control, he'd said in the past. He knew how to make Janus shut up if it was necessary.

* * *

"So good..." Thomas kept thrusting his hips forward, his fingers firmly tangled in Janus' hair to keep him still. Janus made the cutest choking noises, whimpering and coughing when Thomas kept him all the way down on his cock for just a bit too long. Drool was dripping down onto the sheets as Janus tried to click his tongue and suck hard to make his Master finally cum.

"Mmm... You trying to milk me, princess? Does my little slut want my cum?" Thomas teased Janus before pulling him away from his cock. He could feel Janus shudder before he let out a big gasp for air. Janus stuck his tongue out, licking at the air eagerly to begin his cock-sucking duties again.

"You hungry, Janus? You can talk."

"Yes, Master! I want your thick cum in my belly..." Janus hardly had a moment to take another breath before he was brutally face-fucked, cum soon flooding into his mouth. Thomas was letting out a low groan that made Janus' lower belly flutter, but he didn't dare cum, not when Thomas didn't give him permission to.

When the high finally wore off, Janus was pulled and easily manhandled to lay right by Thomas. The covers were pulled up around them, and ropes that held Janus' hands still were lovingly removed. Janus was so small, able to fit against Thomas' body so well, and they both loved that.

"So good for me, Janus," Thomas murmured, pressing his love close to his body. He pressed a hand on Janus' bare belly, moaning at the swell of the soft skin and scales, full and swollen. Janus shivered in response, still hard and needy. "Where else do you want my cum?"

"Anywhere, Master, anywhere." Janus whimpered when Thomas pushed on his stomach more, his body shuddering more.

"Good girl. Go to sleep, baby."

That night, Thomas fell into dreams of Janus' belly being firm, round, and Janus being almost helpless under Thomas' hands.

Over the course of their trysts, Thomas had paid mind to what Janus liked, especially when it came to them fucking. One day, when Logan had been asked how to figure out a practical gift for a friend's baby shower, Thomas had seen how Janus rubbed absently at his own belly. Janus had admired some of the small one-piece outfits in their friend's online wishlist. Some of the toys had caught Janus' eye as well, some of which had been bought for Remus whenever he'd feel too Little. Thomas had seen Janus help Roman take care of Remus when he was Little, and he'd felt his blood boil with the thought of Janus being a mother, being pregnant with his eggs (and he knew it would be eggs because he'd asked Logan in what had been "mere curiosity").

* * *

Janus had been tending to something with Patton - getting dinner ready - when Thomas called for him. Janus excused himself, his body already excited at the thought of Thomas wanting to see him. When he walked upstairs and came into the bedroom, however, Janus found himself pulled to the bed, his ass up and his legs almost bent over his head.

"Hello, Jan-jan!" Janus looked up to see Remus, sharp teeth smiling down at him. Remus had wrapped his tentacles around Janus tightly, spreading his legs. The slime from the tentacles seemed to melt away Janus' clothing, Janus moaning as the slime left his skin tingling and craving for more sensation. There was an emptiness inside of him that bloomed and grew. It was strange, but Remus only shushed him.

"There you are, whore." Janus shivered when Thomas came close, crawling over Janus and biting at his neck.

"M-Master?"

"You want my cum, right, baby?"

Janus nodded, his body already excited at the thought. He felt empty, and as Thomas poured some lube over Janus' exposed and twitching hole, his body got even hotter.

"You know, I've been thinking of this for a while, slut," Thomas hissed, pushing in with no preparation to Janus. The cry of pain and arousal from the oldest Side was breathless. Thomas immediately began to fuck his way into his whore's little body, bottoming out after a few thrusts. "Gonna fill you with enough of my cum to make you lay eggs, my eggs..."

"What? Master- I-!"

Remus couldn't stop smiling at the sound of Janus' shock, only spreading Janus' legs even wider to let Thomas sink in deeper. There was a small pop, and Janus was almost trying to pull away from the brutal force of Thomas ruining his body, screaming for help but never calling out the phrase that would make Thomas drop everything and tend to his crying bitch.

"Mas... I can't! My stomach, and I haven't-"

"Ovulated? You will, Mama!" Remus teased, merciless as he brought another of his own tentacles to stroke his cock in rhythm with Thomas' violent fucking.

Remus pressed kisses to Janus' face, licking up the tears. He knew his task; his slime was starting the production of eggs in Janus' body, and Thomas' cum would fertilize them, babies ready to pop out only a few months later.

Janus cried, his body trying to milk Thomas' cock against his wishes. If he got pregnant now, he wouldn't be able to help Thomas as much as he could now, but the thought of having Thomas' eggs, their own babies to raise, maybe even more pregnancies-

A harsh slap came across his face, more slime covering his face. Remus made the tentacle wrap around his head enough to force Janus' head back so their eyes could meet.

"Did Master say you could cum, slut?"

"No, no, no... I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Thomas only grunted, ignoring Janus' apologies in favor of rubbing Janus' stomach instead to feel some more tightness around his aching cock. Janus cried out, pleading with his Master to forgive him.

"You cum when I say so, baby, and you'll be happy while I use you as my cock-sleeve and fertilize those eggs in your belly," Thomas ordered, leaning down to kiss Janus messily and sweetly. "It's okay, Janus. I forgive you. You just want to cum on my cock, huh? Don't even need to touch yourself for it to happen anymore, huh?"

Janus nodded as well as he could, eyes unfocused and dazed as Thomas pulled away from that kiss and nodded to Remus.

Remus smiled and pressed the tip of his cock to Janus' mouth, laughing as he felt Janus instinctively suckle on it. "Ah, Thomas! His mouth is so fucking good..."

"I trained him well, Remus," Thomas said, enjoying how Janus' face flushed as he struggled to manage his breathing. "Fuck...

"Gonna cum on those eggs, whore. Gonna have you knocked up with my little snakes... Cum for me." Janus' body attempted to jack-knife out of Remus' hold, but the Duke held him too tightly to allow that. Only a moment later, Janus felt Thomas pump his cum inside, the thickness of it reaching so far inside that Janus would never be able to clean it out of himself. Why would he? He was going to have Thomas' eggs-The thought pulled another orgasm out of him, his throat feeling raw and stinging when Remus shot his load at the back of Janus' throat.

* * *

Patton spotted Janus the next day, ready to scold the older Side for leaving him to make dinner on his own yesterday when, as Janus reached for his mug that Thomas had "absentmindedly" placed up on a higher shelf than normal, he could smell the rich musk of sex and...

Patton came up close to Janus, his body flush against Janus' back and legs. Janus shuddered, his tongue flicking out to sense who it was. "Patton? What's wrong?"

Patton looked around before bending forward.

"Why do you smell like someone just... Are you carrying?" Janus felt his blush surge forward, and Patton smiled. "Whose are they?"

"Um... Thomas."

Patton feigned a look of shock. Unbeknownst to Janus, all of the Sides were aware of Thomas' plan to get Janus pregnant, Thomas saying that Janus had often fantasized about it and Thomas wanted to see the oldest Side waddle when walking, round and large with a brood of Thomas' own. However, revealing everything would ruin the fun.

"Did you tempt him, Janus? I thought we were a team now."

"We are," Janus sighed, his hips sore from yesterday. The eggs had already begun to grow, fertile and ready to start their incubation inside of his body. "Thomas... He wanted this. I didn't think that it'd be bad."  
Patton sighed. He called for Thomas.

Janus balked in awe, trying to go to Thomas before his Master came to surely punish him for telling Patton, but Patton held him still.

"What's up, Patton?"

Patton frowned, one of his hands grabbing at Janus' ass. The serpent squeaked, trying to maintain his composure.

"Did you have... Sex with Janus to get him pregnant?"

Thomas pouted, explaining that Janus had brought it up once and Thomas couldn't stop thinking about it. Remus talked a lot about it too.

Patton frowned and glared down at Janus. "You corrupted Remus too?" Patton shook his head. "I've been doing such a good job with him, and you just ruin everything, don't you?"

Janus didn't know what to do. Thomas was surely messing with him, but Janus didn't always know what Patton wanted nor believed. He whimpered for his Master, who approached.

"I'm sorry, Pat." Thomas pressed a kiss to Patton's lips, Janus shivering at the thought of Thomas fucking or loving someone else; wasn't Janus a good whore for him? "How can we make it up to you?"  
Patton hummed before looking at Janus. His eyes raked over Janus like hot coals.

"Janus, I can think of something, but you'd better make it worth my while."

Janus cried out as he was pushed down onto his knees. Thomas hushed him, assuring him that Patton would forgive him if Janus did this for the paternal Side.

"How's about another toy, slut?" Thomas pressed a kiss to Janus' forehead as Patton sat down at the table and pulled his cock from his pants. Janis could taste the musk and heat of Patton's hard dick, and he got too lost in it as he failed to hold back a moan.

"Aw, is Janus always this much of a cum-slut, Thomas?" Patton was rubbing his cock, pre-spend already at the head.

"Usually only for mine," Thomas chided, roughly pulling Janus to press his lips on the tip of Patton's dripping dick. "Can't believe he's already hungry for that hot jizz of yours. What a little whore."

Janus couldn't cry out when Thomas pressed his head down onto Patton's cock, Janus gagging as Thomas held him down so Janus' nose was buried in the curly nest of Patton's pubic hair.

"Gonna be a good, cum-thirsty bitch for Daddy, right Janus?" Thomas pressed a kiss to Janus' forehead, smiled when Janus tried to nod desperately and to assure them both that he'd obey. "Show your Daddy how good I've taught you to be at sucking cock."

Patton moaned when Janus started, muttering praises and encouragement for Janus to drink his cum down. He thanked Thomas for teaching Janus so well, but he did pout a bit despite the pleasure.

"This bitch has been distracting you, huh?"

"A bit, Pat," Thomas confessed, biting at Patton's neck. "Is that bad?"

Patton nodded. "Worthy of a good spank."

Janus cried out on his Daddy's cock, unsure if he'd enjoy the punishment or not. His hips were raised up, Janus now sticking his curvy ass in the air. Thomas could see the slight swell of eggs, his eggs, in Janus' belly.

"How many, Pat?"

"20 is good. I want his ass red, kiddo."

* * *

Janus had swallowed two of Patton's loads by the time his punishment was over. It had progressed from 20 spanks to include a rough fucking with Thomas' dry fingers and Patton grabbing a wooden spoon to deliver 20 more hits. Janus' nose was messy from crying, his body hypersensitive.

"Thank Daddy for your meal and your spankings, princess." Janus nodded slowly before obeying Thomas, his ass burning. Patton pressed his hand to Janus' belly, rubbing gently in circles.

"You take good care of these babies, baby girl."

"Yes, Daddy. Thank you for your yummy cum."

Patton got to take care of Janus that day, being rather gentle.

The same could not be said for everybody else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Humiliation Kink, Praise Kink, Virgil having spider anatomy, Sex, lots of use of the words "cunt" and "slut", Posting without getting it beta'd

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got somewhat emotional with the first part of this chapter. I very much would like to become a parent, so I'm projecting a little bit onto our dear Janus.
> 
> \- The Post Man
> 
> \- Also, a lot of research just for Janus and Virgil ;)

Since they had begun their close relationship, Janus had taken to wearing the outfits that Thomas was laying out for him every day. Usually, the outfits were something that complimented Janus' style. Thomas was a rather kind Master and would give his pet some leniency in their relationship, letting them maintain the charade that they were not doing anything naughty and had maintained a rather professional yet amorous relationship.

That had changed when Thomas had gotten Janus pregnant. It had been two weeks since then, and Patton and Thomas had indulged themselves in Janus' growing sex drive. Remus himself had been holding back, saying that he'd find his fun somewhere else. Remus just made sure to cover Janus with his tentacles, the slime still absorbing through Janus' skin and nurturing the little life-bearing pouch inside. Remus had announced that his work was done on the eighth day, winking and dancing out of the bedroom before Thomas had come to feed Janus the way that Janus had been starving for. At the moment, the knowledge that Thomas was being sexual with any Side, not just Janus, was still outside of Logan, Roman, and Virgil's knowledge, but Thomas said that would change soon.

Today, Thomas had chosen something a little more revealing than before. His legs were in black leggings, not the finely pressed trousers that he loved to wear. Gone were the trouser stockings and dress shoes; now he had these socks that doubled as slippers, as they had small nubs on the bottom that essentially acted like cat-paws, keeping him from slipping anywhere in the house. His cape was replaced with something much lighter and much more pastel in hue, the soft cream plush covering his shoulders and having black sleeves for his arms that aided in his new objective to keep warm for the eggs that were currently turning inside of him, trying to find a comfortable position. The blouse underneath was not terrible, loose and white, and it at least could be buttoned over his upper chest and collar bone; his chest was becoming somewhat sensitive, however, and the blouse unbuttoned low enough to relieve any sensation to his tender chest.

As Janus got dressed, he turned to see himself in his mirror that he had conjured for himself. He could see the growing curve of his belly, and it filled something inside of his, a strange part of his chest that felt almost lop-sided after being giving attention that Janus had most certainly denied it. He could remember trying to take care of Remus when he finally got to take care of him, and his little monster had tried to feed from his chest, Remus biting into the delicate skin of Janus' chest and pulling blood in a way that left Janus crying out of gratitude that he didn't have to depend on anyone for this, that he could feed the part of Creativity that would be close to him for years to come. Now, Janus had to come to grips with the fact that he was likely producing milk, his body adapting in many ways to allow for his laying of eggs and having to care for his babies later.

Janus slipped the black and cream patterned hood over his head, eager to hide himself. It felt strange, knowing that the others would see him like this. It was strange to have Patton see him like this initially, but his Daddy quickly took control and Thomas had helped Janus ease into that new role beautifully. His arms were covered, just like how Remus covered him and kept him warm as his body was changed to be perfect for breeding.

His stomach gurgled, ready for food after throwing up and dry-heaving for half an hour. Janus chuckled, rubbing at the spot on his abdomen where the eggs had adjusted themselves to lay in a huddle together. His abdomen was extended a bit there, his belly asymmetrical, and Janus could only chuckle as he realized that, just like their parents, his babies were going to do things their own way.

Breakfast was pleasant, Patton getting some granola and yogurt for Janus. There was also a bowl of boiled eggs, already peeled and ready for Janus to dig into. Janus didn't really pay mind sitting down, and Thomas had already pushed him forward so that he was properly seated. Remus grabbed an egg and pressed it to his own lips, ignoring Roman hitting his hand and trying to give it back to Janus.

Janus only smiled and waved it off. He was happy right now, finally happy to have gotten his nausea under control and his Master sitting next to him. Thomas was sitting down, drinking his own coffee and licking the rim of the mug, Janus' mug. Thomas passed Janus some toast and the well-filled bowl of yogurt and granola. Janus dug in quite quickly, yogurt staining his upper lip. Virgil scowled, telling Janus to clean his mouth, but a sharp jerk told Janus that Patton had pinched Virgil somewhere, scolding him for being rude.

Janus quickly finished his bowl, moving onto the eggs. His teeth bit into the soft, tender flesh of an egg white, the flesh giving way easily under his teeth and fangs. He smiled as he resisted the strange desire to hate himself; here he was, enjoying eggs as he dragged his other hand down to rub at the clutch that sat in his belly. Thomas touched Janus' thigh under the table, stroking small circles on his inner thigh and sparking a low burning in his belly. Janus wanted to eat, but at the same time, with that subtle call to action, Janus wanted to sink down... and come up, though in a different place and with something else filling his mouth.

 _Slut_ , his mind thought. Janus smiled, swallowing one egg in after two bites.

The rest of breakfast was rather quiet, with only Janus unaware of what was to come. Soon, Virgil was finishing the vitamin drink that Patton made for him every morning, the older Side sighing as he looked to Janus again. The small pinpricks of anterior median eyes were staring Janus down, Virgil trying to burn through Janus and pick him apart.

"Thomas, I believe that I recall you mentioning that you had something to tell us." Logan spoke with a slight air of disinterest, finishing his coffee. His eyes were clinical, almost cold. It was surgical.

"Yeah, Logan, I do."

Thomas stood up, Janus keeping careful track of his movements when his Master's hand pulled away. Janus almost dropped his last boiled egg, the salt on it enticing, but Thomas' hands on his shoulders seized his attention. Thomas leaned forward, his chin resting on Janus' head and one hand dropping down to cover Janus' belly. Janus let out a whimper before he could stop himself, unable to focus on anything else. He could hear Thomas talking to everyone, explaining that Janus was fertile and full of eggs that Thomas had fathered.

"... right here." Thomas squeezed Janus close, kissing his Deceit's cheek. "I want to make sure that everyone got to be a part of our happy family."

Janus whimpered, focusing on the changes in everyone's faces. Remus' smirk only grew, and his brother stared between Janus and Remus, a strange fire blooming in his eyes. Logan stared at him with questions in his eyes, and Virgil...

Virgil's eyes were those of a predator, pupils blown out. Janus could see a droplet of saliva escape Virgil's lips, the sight making him even hotter.

"How would these eggs be laid, Thomas?" Logan summoned a notepad and began to scribble down notes, the excitement from him growing infectious.

Thomas moved his head, gesturing to the table from where Janus' now empty dishes has been taken away. Janus obeyed, pulling down his leggings to just about knee level. He turned and sat on the table, awaiting orders.

Virgil grabbed Janus' leg that was closest to him. With a nod from their host, Virgil roughly pushed Janus onto his back. He hissed for Janus to keep his knees as close to his chest as possible, and Janus obeyed. Logan was moving to look at Janus' bare ass, pen writing quickly and efficiently as Virgil made small comments to himself.

"You have such a pretty pussy," Virgil murmured, almost to nothing. His fingers traced the small hole, the clear fluid dripping from it making the movement smooth and quick. The sound of light suckling supported Janus' rising arousal, with Virgil saying how good his pussy juices tasted.

"It feels good, too, Virgil," Thomas encouraged. He was drawing delicate shapes on Janus' hip, the sharp curve of his pelvis softer and less defined than two weeks earlier. "Why don't you try it out?"

Janus let his head obey gravity, finding his head lolling to the side to see Remus and Roman talking to each other. Remus was stroking Roman's cheek as Roman glared at Janus. Patton was already washing dishes, humming as though this was any other day and not a day when Virgil-

"Ah! Vi-rge-!"

Janus knew that they all had their own strange natures. Inside his body, Janus knew he was able to handle raw eggs and that swallowing, say, an ostrich egg wouldn't make his jaw ache. Remus had his tentacles, dripping and smooth; Patton had that strange bubbly semen that made Janus' throat burn as though he'd binged a large amount of soda pop and he had no problem choking Janus on his cock, especially since Patton could breathe in or out of water, leading to some interesting locations for Daddy to fuck Janus silly; he could handle Remus and Daddy. Virgil, however, felt so different from the beginning. The tip of his dick was hard, almost like stone, and it was thin. As Virgil pushed further inside, Janus could feel the difference in diameter, in circumference, as the length of Virgil's cock changed. It was softer toward the base, but it didn't stop Janus' cunt from trying to squeeze around it in hope for more stimulation.

"Your pussy... Delicious... and you can't even get away."2a

When Virgil sunk all the way inside, Janus could feel the tip of Virgil - the hard embolus - against the closed-off entrance to his womb. It was painful, the sensation making Janus squirm in attempt to get away, but something kept Janus from dislodging his junior. There was something sticky and it stayed firmly at the end of Janus' cunt.

Virgil pulled his cock back enough to miss the wonderful tightness, keeping his hips against Janus' ass. He slammed back himself forward, thankful for his strange body and enjoying the chirp of shock that Janus made. He laid down over Janus' bent legs, Virgil baring his fangs and letting his venom drip down over Janus' legs. Janus shivered and cried out, pleading for Virgil to keep thrusting himself inside.

"You want me to fuck you harder?"

"Please," Janus pleaded, voice low and sibilant.

Janus was looking lost, his hole getting more wet as Virgil finally pulled back his hips. Virgil hissed as he pulled the tip of his cock away from the secure entrance to Janus' womb, but slamming it forward, and the muscles of his groin and Adonis belt contracting to push forward still, made both him and Janus cry out. Janus felt even tighter on his cock, that ridges of his pussy squeezing Virgil along the now changing thickness of his cock. More than half of it had grown three times its initial width, and the size of the tarsus was making Virgil get stuck to Janus at the base.

"Vee," Janus panted out, "you're... stuck!?"

"Mm-hmm, good job figuring that out, slut." Virgil felt the smoothness of Janus' cunt finally give in to friction, and he groaned when he finally reached that peak, filling Janus' pussy with enough semen for it to start squirting out of it.

The stream was strong, the force of it beating against the entrance to Janus' womb. It was painful. After only a few moments -or an eternity - Janus was begging for it to be over already.

"No, you little bitch," Virgil hissed, his face visible when he arched for Janus further, his knees on the table and Janus folded over himself with his own toes grazing the tabletop. Janus could see venom dripping him Virgil's fangs, and the sight lit his body into a different sense of submission. "You are going to take my cock until I'm done with you."

Janus whimpered, crying out when Thomas came over and pulled at the hair just behind Janus' ear.

"Don't be rude, pet. What do you tell Virgil for letting your hole feel his fat cock, baby?"

"Hnn... Thank you, Virgil." Janus let out a few panting gasps, trying to focus on the hardness and heat inside of him. He felt the stream die down, and he smiled up at Virgil. "Thank you for letting me feel your cock, your fat cock in my slutty hole."

Virgil smiled. He finally popped his cymbium out of Janus' loosened entrance, groaning at the loss of tightness.

"You're right, Thomas, that is a delicious cunt." Virgil looked to Logan, who was scribbling and drawing as much as he could.

"Logan, do you want to try?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2a I learnt a lot of things about spiders when studying for this chapter. Spider peen (palpal bulb) is thin and almost hook-like at the end, this being the embolus, before it begins to inflate (distal haematodocha). It gets way thicker in the middle (tarsus; median haematodocha) and it forms a bulb at the end (basal haematodocha). The base of it, holding the whole palpal bulb (cymbium) is the widest, acting like the rest of the human groin. It isn't a muscle based system either, unlike humans, as it is a hydraulic system, meaning the semen would be under pressure as the palpal bulb begins to swell, causing the ejaculation to occur. The swelling can cause rotation of the bulb, up to 540°; both of these factors guarantee an almost perfect fit for bulb and copulatory pore of the female spider.
> 
> **Apparently, male spiders have their reproductive organs by their mouth and they can be used for tasting and for creating chirping noises during mating periods to attract a suitable partner. This means that no matter how Virgil fucks Janus (or anybody), it's always like oral sex for Virgil.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan plays doctor with Janus for a bit, and Remus starts to beg Roman for a bit some play as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, if you'd like to support me... you could look up Devan Shires on P*treon... :|

Logan came over, setting his notepad down by Janus' head. Reaching over to not bother Virgil's bond, he placed a hand on Janus' forehead, scrunching his nose as he felt the sweat against his skin.

"Interesting. You have eggs inside of you? Where exactly?"

Janus nodded, one of his hands moving to stroke his lower belly. He avoided touching his cock, the skin still sensitive and irritable. He could feel the eggs turning, bothered by the rough thrusts that Virgil had thrown most of his weight behind. Virgil reached out, curious and cursing quietly when he felt it. He hissed as he pulled out his softening cock, making himself stable on the floor before he continued to stroke at Janus' belly. Janus made a rather loud squeal, trying to tighten his hole to not let any of Virgil's cum leak out of him.

"Holy shit, they're there." Virgil pulled on Janus' leggings a bit more so that the oldest Side could spread his knees out, Janus now trapped at the ankles. He lightly pressed down where he had felt the eggs, the small orbs not any bigger than golf balls. Virgil smiled as he felt more than just three but he couldn't put an exact number on how many were there.

Logan looked between Janus' legs, and Janus felt his face flushing at the way that Logan stared down at his cunt like a brand-new toy. He almost let his legs fall until Thomas prodded at his arms, telling Janus to hold his legs up by the back of his thighs. Janus nodded and did so.

"You don't have any other folds, just an entrance that seems to self-lubricate-" Janus let out a squeal as Logan began to trace his slick entrance with his fingers. Logan continued to talk, supposedly noting features of Janus' cunt but there was nothing that Janus could really understand, not with the stimulation that was making him tremble. It was taking all of his energy not to try to thrust against Logan's hand, but Logan pressing a finger into his leaking hole felt too wonderful to not clench around.

"You have complete muscle regulation here... Your pelvic floor will begin to relax, too, when the time for you to lay arrives." Logan pressed another finger in, Janus' legs trembling all the while. Patiently, Logan pressed his fingers all the way in, his knuckles finally right against the smooth flesh of the oldest Side's ass. Logan experimentally spread his fingers, making small comments as he did so. He spoke of the elasticity of Janus' pussy and its warmth, in great length, and Janus only felt proud to be described as such a fascinating hole for his Master and the others.

"Thomas, how many eggs are in there?"

"Seven when we last checked, right Remus?"

Remus perked up, ripping himself out of the conversation that he was having with Roman. Roman pouted.

"Yep, seven little murder spagurders!"

Logan chuckled before he pressed his fingers upwards, feeling the swollen gland there. It was smooth but only slightly ridged, and it was sensitive enough for Janus to shudder and cry out before he bit his lip to silence himself.

"Does that feel good, Janus?" Logan rubbed the swollen gland repeatedly, noting aloud that Janus was starting to leak even more. "I wonder if this will be as sensitive when the eggs are going to be laid. You'll have a rather stimulating experience, if it is so."

Janus hissed at the thought, wondering how it would feel to orgasm during birth. Would it hurt? He didn't have too long to think on the thought before he felt another finger pressing in, Logan mentioning how slutty Janus must be to keep moaning at the stretch. Thomas said soothing words to Janus, caressing his face before letting out a gasp when Janus cried out and Virgil cursed. Patton smacked Virgil on the arm before staring between Janus' legs.

"You got a whole hand inside of you, Janus! Wow!" Patton had a look of mischief in his eyes but it held a sweetness that Janus craved, a desire quelled by Patton pressing a kiss to one of his raised legs. Logan pushed his hand forward a few times, almost moving Janus with him with the little force that he exerted.

"I'm going to have fun with you all at a later time, Thomas," Logan said curtly, pulling his hand out of Janus and licking his hand clean. "I'm going to record some of these findings."

"Aw, come on, Logan!" Patton practically scurried over to embrace Logan tightly. "Let's have fun."

"No, findings first, fucking later."

Janus lay on the table panting, eyes unfocused and gazing distantly.

"Remus, Roman? Do you guys want a turn?"

"I'm going to hold back for a while," Roman said, coming close and staring down at Janus' weeping cunt. He pressed one finger in, curling it inside of Janus and pressing a sharp nail in just enough for the oldest Side to squeal at the pain. He was squirting again, blushing at the mess that he was likely making on the table where they had just finished eating. Roman hummed appreciatively, Remus coming to coo at Janus and stroke at his belly. "It looks like you're just hungry for it, Janus, but I'll hold off until I see you starving for it."

Janus nodded shakily, waving weakly to Remus when the two Sides of Creativity sunk down to disappear into the subconscious again. He laid his head back down, sighing with relief when Thomas helped him rest his legs again.

"Hey, you..." Thomas whispered, his breath ghosting over Janus' forehead. Janus let his body relax, nodding to Thomas' orders and wrapping his arms around Thomas' neck to allow his host to carry him back to the bedroom. Patton and Virgil volunteered to clean the kitchen, leaving Logan to go write down the discoveries of Janus' pregnancy and cock-hungry body in what surely would be a brand new journal that would be expanded upon.

Thomas took to getting a special body cream that he had ordered from Amazon, Janus moaning softly as Thomas rubbed the cream into his skin. It felt almost buttery but not enough to feel disgusting or slimy on his skin. Some of his scales were moisturized as well, Janus appreciating his Master's attentiveness. When Thomas was done, he pressed kisses to Janus' lower belly, pressing his lips just to the hardening mound inside of his love. The eggs were wriggling slightly, bumped into excitement by all the wonderful fucking that Janus had gotten.

"Thomas... Don't you have an event today?"

"No," Thomas murmured. "I can do everything over FaceTime and phone calls. There's some editing but that's about it."

Janus nodded at the truth that spilled from his love's lips, closing his eyes as Thomas pulled a blanket around them, covering Janus enough before grabbing his laptop to work. Janus would be napping soon anyway. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, but it felt right.
> 
> Next is Roman's turn to actually have a part :')


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short, but it seemed right :)

"Come on," Remus whispered, kissing his brother's neck and panting against Roman's neck. "Don't you wanna try it out? Imagine your eggs-"

"No." Roman pulled Remus down onto him, holding his older brother against him. Remus was thrusting against him, and Roman could feel the lube that Remus conjured soaking into his pants. Roman closed his eyes, his breath picking up in speed and desperation. He could smell a bit of Thomas - fresh, fragrant, **real** \- on his brother, the scent making Roman let out something similar to a moan. Remus let out a small squeak when Roman reflexively tightened his grip.

"Ah, shit... Ro- Please!"

Roman groaned, his body burning as Remus' lubricant began to tingle on the surface of his skin. Roman had been Created as Remus' complement, so there was really no reason to wonder as to why Roman began to feel himself soak the front of his trousers with pre-ejaculate. He closed his eyes, trying not to give into Remus' power. The tentacles that wandered under his clothing made him shiver, his body almost giving in.

"Oh, fuck..."

"Yeah, to me, Roman, please!"

Roman collapsed forward, his own tentacles keeping their traction to the ground as to not let Remus lift him up. Remus continued to whine, pulling down Roman's trousers and pants before Roman managed to pull Remus back underneath him. With his older brother underneath him, face on the floor, Roman sat down on Remus' hips. He panted for breath, trying to keep his now flailing brother under his power.

"No, Ree, we can't!" The Prince leant forward, groaning at how his body was trying so hard to defy his thoughts, wanting to rut into Remus' body and fill it round, round with- He pressed his chest to Remus' back, pressing kisses to the perspiring forehead. He could see Remus glaring up at him, his brother's profile apparent and furious. "We can't..."

"What? You think Tommy will really care-"

"It's not that, doofus." Roman groaned, breathing in through his mouth to avoid the scent of the pheromones that Remus kept dousing them both in. "We... Fuck, Thomas' eggs... Janus needs to relax...!"

Remus pouted, letting out a whine. His tentacles continued to crawl over Roman's skin, pressing against his ass. The prince shivered as he felt the tip of a tentacle - maybe the hectocotylus, though he'd not think of it until later - press into his ass, the ring of muscle giving in very easily. He whimpered as Remus pressed in deeper, more firmly, until Roman was moaning at the grazing motion against his prostate. He tried to thrust forward, wanting to be buried in heat. As Remus' body enveloped him, Roman pushed in, terror and arousal making his stomach heave. He held back the urge to vomit, his excess saliva spilling from his mouth. It spilt over the back of Remus' neck, the older Side moaning and thanking his baby brother for such a heavenly fucking.

"Fuck me, fuck me..."

Roman obeyed (of course!) but he whimpered. He didn't want Janus to punish him, not again! Every thrust forward reminded him how Janus had scolded him, had threatened to break him before when he was small. As he had grown, Roman had thought that he and Janus had learnt to get along, but he had been tricked into trusting Janus, into craving Patton's attention, and into turning his big brother away. Remus muttered words of confidence, of love, but Roman growled.

"No, don't do that. Don't you-" Roman pressed his arms downward, Remus' tentacles giving in as Roman reached down to spread Remus' legs further. Remus was crying out at the new angle, but Roman only continued forward, letting his own tentacles out to help hold his brother in place. Remus cried out, urging Roman on but whimpering.

"Roman? Not so- Fuck!"

"Oh, does my big brother want me to go slow? You want me to baby you?" Roman licked his lips, smirking down at the back of Remus' head. He moved one of his tentacles down to press at the rim of Remus' asshole, humming at the small squeal his love let out. He pressed in enough to make the tip pass through, starting to pump a viscous fluid in. "There's what the fussy baby needs. You need more lube in your slutty hole, huh?"

Remus was panting, his body beginning to respond to Roman's needs. His body tried to relax more, but his body never did like to give in, even if Remus loved it. Thus, he needed much more preparation; if it didn't overstimulate him so much, Remus would try to do even more. As it stood, however, Remus was losing himself over the amount of slime pouring into him, his body growing limp as the relaxant effects of Roman's hormones seeped into his intestines.

"Aw, you're getting all loose, babe." Roman chuckled at the pathetic sound his brother made in response. He could feel Remus spasm around him as an orgasm crept up, taking Remus over. As perverted his brother was Roman knew that Remus was always so sensitive, so ready to be teased and aroused, that he was actually rather tame, needing so much foreplay and prep to get to a comfortable sexual experience. Roman rarely got to be rough on his brother's ass, the pain too much on the best days and awful on the worst.

Even now, in a tight position, Roman's slime and exudate was numbing Remus enough to give an illusion of heavy and hard fucking, something to satisfy the both of them.

"P... Please! Gimme your eggs..." Remus was slurring his words, another orgasm making him tighten around Roman.

"Not yet, not yet..."

When Roman came, Remus cried out thanks, loving his baby brother for punishing him so nicely.

"You wanted me to...?"

Remus grinned sleepily. "I just want... to be like Janus right now..."

Roman smiled, pulling out and pressing his chest to Remus' back. He rolled them over, humming and pressing small spirals into Remus' skin

"We'll talk to Thomas later, okay?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas punishes Roman and Remus for not asking for permission first (part one)

Janus looked over to the stairs, wondering why Roman needed Thomas' help. Patton was stroking his head, pleased at how good Janus was at warming Daddy's cock.

"Aw, baby," Patton said, cooing. "You want Thomas badly, huh?"

Janus let himself be guided off of Patton's cock, leaving a kiss on the head that made his Daddy shiver.

"Are they twins okay?"

Patton smiled and brought Janus to rest his cheek upon the warm sturdiness of Patton's thigh. Janus hummed, enjoying the feeling of Patton's hand going through his hair. His hair was getting softer and shinier lately. The scales on his face were also doing the same, the green-yellow of them changing into gold and silver. They were smooth, and everyone had taken to petting Janus' lovely face. It would lull Janus into a very relaxed state, and that made sex all the more entertaining, especially with Janus' hyper-sexual behavior. That also made the cuddling better.

"I think they'll be okay. Sometimes they need Thomas' help, you know?"

Janus nodded, watching Virgil come over and look at the two of them.

"Hey, kiddo!" Patton tilted his head when Virgil sat down next to him. Virgil whispered into his ear and Patton nodded, letting Virgil duck down. Janus moved to sit on the couch, grabbing Patton's hand for balance. The swell of his stomach was finally large enough to impede some of his movements, and Logan had already deduced that Thomas' eggs were coming soon.

Janus cooed to Virgil, encouraging Virgil to go all the way down and choke on their Daddy's cock. Patton pressed a kiss to Janus' forehead, rubbing small patterns on Janus' skin where he could. They were all comfortable, the brood healthy.

Nothing could really ruin this.

At least until they heard a cry from upstairs.

Virgil pulled away, drool staining his chin. His body was already going on the attack, his fangs long and ready to bite into any threat. Patton brought Janus close, ready to leap out of reality and back into the subconscious if necessary.

The defensive Sides were ready to move - to run, to attack - but Logan appeared at the top of the stairs, his face somewhat flushed. There was a scent of mild apprehension on his skin that the three Sides in the living room could taste.

"Lo? What's wrong?"

"Thomas?" Janus stood up, pulling enough away from Patton that the other Side had to follow him.

"Thomas is fine. Everyone's fine," Logan explained, "but Thomas said that he would prefer us to go rest in our rooms."

"Dude, what the fuck?" Virgil growled. "Why? Is someone coming over? What about Tweedles Dee and Dum?"

Logan turned his head to look over his shoulder. Someone stepped towards him - possibly, Thomas - spoke, and then that person left again.

"Roman, Remus, and Thomas need to talk about something, and they want to do it privately."

Janus looked to Virgil, who came close and grabbed at Janus' hand. Virgil looked Janus over, caressing his cheek.

"Do you need Thomas right now?" Janus shook his head. Thomas always helped him relax when the clutch wouldn't move in his belly, and cuddling time became a daily occurrence. If there was something important, however, Janus could put off his cuddles until bedtime.

"Well, let's go then."

* * *

"They're gone."

"You sure?"

Roman bit his lip, looking up at Thomas. He had been the subject of Thomas' attention for several minutes now, his host - his lovely King, King of his heart and dreams - glaring at Roman where the Prince knelt on the floor. There were the beginnings of frustrated tears at the corners of Thomas' eyes, something that Roman had never wanted to be the cause of. He could feel his own tears welling up at the corners of his eyes. He watched Thomas bend down, crouching and kissing Roman's forehead.

"I'm sorry-"

"It's okay."

"They're gone. I promise, I promise, Thomas..."

"Calm down, Ro... Calm down..."

Roman closed his eyes and listened as Thomas controlled his own breathing, prompting Roman to do the same. There were still calming whispers given unto him, Roman relaxing even as his thighs began to ache from the position that Thomas told him to take.

"You okay, Princey?"

"Yeah," Roman said, opening his eyes. Thomas was looking at him with a smile on his face.

"Ro, whose idea was it?"

Roman bit the inside of his lip. Remus was still vomiting in the bathroom - hopefully not playing with the vomit - and he didn't want his older brother punished. The fact that Remus had kept Roman's cum inside of his body in order to get himself pregnant whenever he wished made the original plan of them both talking to Thomas utterly useless. Remus did not always put Thomas first, though that did not mean that Remus did not love their host, and the fact that he had used the stored cum inside of him to conceive without giving any knowledge to Thomas - or even to Roman - is what hurt their host the most.

"Was it Remus?"

Roman nodded but quickly added, "I wanted it to happen, too, but I wanted to talk to you first. I didn't want to stress out Janus, either, not with how new his pregnancy is and especially with you... You'll be a father..."

Thomas pressed a kiss to his forehead.

"I really want to punish both of you, you know that?"

Roman nodded, pressing further ahead until his forehead met Thomas' shirt, just over where Thomas' abdomen met the bottom of his sternum. Thomas smelled angry, but he almost smelled protective and possessive. Was this how Janus felt sometimes? It felt like Thomas was disappointed in him, and Roman was hating it.

"I wanna be good for you," Roman mumbled.

"Thank you."

* * *

Remus finally pulled his head up from the bowl of the toilet, spitting again and feeling relieved that the urge to gag finally disappeared. Normally, he didn't mind it, but his muscles were aching, and trying to eat for the last week had already been enough of a trial, especially when Thomas wanted his attention concerning another video. Roman had to excuse himself to find out what was going on, and of course, Roman was pissed that Remus had made such a big decision when he had had the choice to.

"You knew that you could do that, and you didn't ask if-"

"We can do whatever we want, Ro! It's not like Tommy is going to be directly affected by any of it." Remus scoffed. He rubbed at the spot where his eggs were just starting to develop, the small strings hardly forming.

"What? Do you think that Thomas doesn't care?"

Remus turned away, Roman unable to ask why his brother wouldn't answer as Remus emptied his stomach of bile again.

Thomas had come up not longer after, and he had shouted in surprise at whatever Roman had said.

Thomas would be mad, of course, because Thomas only liked Remus when he was convenient. Everyone else actually helped Thomas, but Remus could only try and make Thomas pay attention to him in any way that the Duke could conceive. Thomas surely wanted to make sure that the eggs stayed in the subconscious, the same with Roman's egg from months before, and not have them even interact with everyone else. They wouldn't be treated like Janus' eggs.

Remus pressed himself to the floor, the tiles a welcome coolness on the side of his face. His offspring were fighting for dominance in his belly, just like how he and Roman had. Remus had let Roman live on a whim, the King granting a clemency on the fact that they had fought against Nature itself to have two Creavitities.

Remus wanted something that was just his and Roman's, nothing else. If Thomas could be happy for them, he would want for nothing else.

* * *

Remus told all this to Thomas, though there was frankly more cursing, swearing, and motion to it. Thomas noted no shapeshifting, however, something that Remus always loved to do. By the end of it, Remus was crying and pressing kisses, to Thomas' mouth and cheeks, neck and collarbone. Anywhere where there was readily accessible, uncovered skin, it was worshiped.

Thomas didn't pull back.

Thomas pressed his lips to Remus' face, shushing the older half of Creativity. Roman pressed his forehead to the edge of the bed, still on his knees after Thomas had told him to stay. Roman could definitely handle this, but Remus loved to be teased, to be treated gently.

"I'm not mad," Thomas assured them, doing so again when Remus tried to pull away. "But I thought we were all... I mean, aren't we all lovers here?"

Remus and Roman both raised their heads, looking up to Thomas with an excited hope. Thomas smiled, giving Remus a deep kiss. Remus shuddered, melting into Thomas' arms. Just as Remus started to move closer to Thomas, Thomas pulled away. Remus whimpered, but Thomas gave him a smile.

"Come over here, Roman. I wanna have some fun with you, too. Strip first."

Roman nodded, crawling onto the bed after stripping his clothes. He didn't intend to tease at all, not with the voice that Thomas just used. He sometimes spoke to Janus that way, and Janus would moan loud enough that Remus' own slutty sounds wouldn't be loud enough to bury the noise. It made Roman shiver.

Remus kept his hands to himself, watching as Roman came over. His skin was bare, only scars or blemishes being from his battles in the imaginative escapades that they would develop or from an adventure that Roman had with Thomas. Thomas took to already teasing Roman, pressing Roman's head down and making the Prince choke on his hardened cock. Remus licked his lips, wondering when it would be his turn.

"Remus, come here," Thomas ordered, humming when Remus did and pulling in the Duke for a sweet kiss. "I want you to loosen up Roman for me. Can you do that? I wanna see him cum on your sweet mouth and just from that and sucking my cock."

Remus nodded, his own body responding to that. Shit, the front of his shorts were already get soaked with the amount of pre-cum that he was letting out. From the moment that Thomas had said that they - that Creativity! - was part of the romantic dynamic that the others had with Thomas, Remus had been insanely turned on.

Moving wasn't difficult at all, and Remus was grateful for it. It'd be about 10 months for the whole of his pregnancy, so he'd be still mobile for a while, not like Janus who was going to give birth soon. When he was settled, Roman was already developing a rhythm, letting out noises that Remus want to fuck his brother so bad.

The first lick to Roman's hole had the Prince flinching, Roman settling down when Remus began to torture his brother's ass in earnest. Remus let his tongue move wildly, Roman shuddering and occasionally gagging on Thomas to the point of pulling away. Thomas didn't allow too much of that, though, and it soon wouldn't matter.

Roman whimpered when the feeling of arousal became too much, his body torturing him with the urge for an orgasm. Thomas hadn't cum yet, and Roman knew that Remus could hold out longer. Thomas kept teasing him, caressing the cut of his jaw and praising him. Remus had relaxed his ass so much that he wouldn't be surprised if after Thomas punished them, Remus would probably fuck him without any preparation.

The thought drove Roman over the edge, and Thomas spilled his hot cum into Roman's mouth, the Prince swallowing over and over until Thomas roughly pulled him off. Roman let out an apology, but Thomas hushed him, taking a moment to summon Remus to his side.

"Fuck, didn't think you'd get off from my cock and Ree's mouth."

Roman whimpered, Thomas reaching down and slipping two fingers into Roman's ass. The movements were playful but deep.

"Don't worry, honey," Thomas whispered, sucking a dark mark on Roman's neck. "You'll get your slutty hole played with, and Remus is gonna have some fun, but I'll be gentle with him."

"Thank you, Tho..." Roman thought to himself before making a decision that would change many things down the road. "Thank you, my King."

Thomas blinked, his cock already twitching into excitement, and Remus shuddered, his body ready to follow suit.

"Your King?"

"Of course, your Majesty," Remus whispered, dragging his tongue along the shell of Thomas' ear, "Thank you for being so patient with your loyal sluts. What do you wish for us to do?"

Thomas turned from Roman to Remus. When he looked to the Prince again, he smirked.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Thomas punishing the twins!
> 
> New tags: Playing with the idea of Vomiting, Fisting, Anatomical Play, Feminization, Cum inflation/stuffing, Cum Vomiting, Hyperstimulation, Pregnancy Talk, Marine Animal Reproduction Talk, Octopus!Remus, Lionfish!Roman, Shortened Refractory Periods (because Lionfish!Roman), Double Penetration, Spitroasting with Tentacles, Choking, Anatomically Impossible Sex Involving the Digestive System (Do Not Attempt), Acid Play (Do Not Attempt)
> 
> (Going ham with this chapter, I guess)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As I am a medical professional, please note that this is my imagination... and imagination is supposed to be fun and crazy and terribly messy.
> 
> >:}

Settled to be straddling Thomas' waist, Roman shuddered, his body quivering. Thomas was already fucking his fingers into Roman's tight body, scissoring them in preparation. Thomas would occasionally spank him, making Roman jump and fall back on Thomas' strong fingers. At one point, Roman let out a high-pitched cry at the brush against his prostate, and Thomas wouldn't stop aiming for it now!

"Oh, fuck, oh Thomas, ah..."

"Thought you called him 'King', Ro?" Remus teased, feeling some intention and instruction from Thomas bleeding into the connection that Thomas had with each individual Side. Usually it would only affect Thomas, but during sexual adventures, it seemed pretty equal. Now, Remus obeyed some of the dirty thoughts that Thomas desired, going behind Roman and pressing a dry finger into Roman's body.

"Ah, you're right, Remus." Thomas kissed Roman's chin, the Prince's mouth hanging open and tongue hanging out. Roman was drowning in pleasure, something he was interestingly susceptible to in a way that no-one else was. "God, Roman. Your tongue is hanging out. Do you need a cock to maintain any composure? And after I already fed you, too..."

"Sowwy, sowwy..." Roman's words came out slurred, lips trying to form breathless words, but he apologized pitifully. A sharp series of spanks let Roman know that he had been heard; however, being forgiven was another matter entirely, especially with Remus and Roman so in sync.

"Oh, you're 'sowwy', Pwincey?" Remus reached with his other hand to pinch Roman's tongue, the nail of his thumb digging into the underside of it. Roman felt his cock throb for attention, a good amount of pre-cum spilling onto Thomas' shirt. "You don't seem so 'sowwy' when you have that fucked out look on your face."

Roman keened in his throat as Thomas added another finger. Thomas had three fingers inside of him, and Remus cruelly pushed two more of his own in. He had never been stretched this much before, not even by Remus' cock or tentacles. He was pushing back for more of that tension, of being spread wide open, even as he came, his cock pulsing hard. Thomas was saying something, Remus agreeing, and all of those fingers were pulled out of Roman's loosened asshole. Roman covered his face as he was laid down, hsi face burning from flushed arousal and shame.

"Ah, poor baby," Remus cooed, "do you need big brother to explain what's going on? Don't worry, our King is nice enough to give you a fair warning. Here, suckle on these. It'll help."

Roman nodded, hiccoughing before sucking on the filthy fingers that Remus had shoved into him. He could taste Thomas' saliva and Remus' sweat on those lithe fingers, and he was starting to want those fingers to fuck his pert mouth. Remus gave in to the unspoken desire that travelled between them, pressing his fingers all the way to the back of Roman's throat. The gag reflex seemed to miss Remus when they were coalescing into their bodies, Roman able to vomit more readily than the older Creativity. Roman smiled at the idea, though that likely wouldn't happen if Thomas was here. He was gurgling out his moan before gasping as the feeling of Thomas' fingers came back to his gaping hole.

"Roman, your hole just keeps winking at us, trying to close up," Thomas teased, "but I'll just have to help you out, okay?"

Thomas' fingers were a bit wet, and Roman nodded. Thomas was still so nice, nice enough to lube up his fingers before pressing them into Roman again. Roman moaned around Remus' fingers as they tried to fuck his throat, wanting more stimulation. He was actually forced to feel the playful digits in his mouth more, due to proximity, until his body almost creaked in surprise.

His ass was stretching differently than he had been stretched before, the dull aching of it making him hard again but not making him forget it.

"Ha-?" Roman tried to ask what was happening but Remus choked him again.

"Just relax, Princey," Thomas said, his voice low and sultry, "just a bit more-"

A sudden slip and Roman was crying out at the sensation of feeling Thomas' hand inside of him. His cock almost bounced into full hardness, but his body was still tired from his previous orgasm (though that wouldn't last too long).

Remus pulled his fingers away, leaving Roman feeling neglected now.

"Oh, wow!" Remus admired the gentle fluttering of Roman's sphincter trying to hold Thomas in place as his body grew adjusted to the intrusion. Thomas summoned more lubricant to decorate the lower half of his forearm, smirking and waiting while Roman described how big and heavy Thomas' relaxing and clenching fist was. "How does it feel, your Majesty? Is his cunt nice and hot around your hand?"

"Not telling."

Remus looked to Thomas inquisitively.

"That's your punishment, Ree," Thomas spoke coolly as he pressed - slowly - the lower half of his forearm into Roman's wriggling body, pinching at the walls of muscle and membrane inside when Roman came again6a. "You're not going to know anything that you're curious about right now, especially about how Roman feels like inside."

Remus pouted, wriggling where he sat as his own erection rubbed uncomfortably at the wet front of his shorts. Roman was groaning, whimpering as Thomas pushed his arm in deep. Remus moved a bit, seeing the bulge of Thomas' fist moving in Roman's belly. Roman was rubbing at the motions, almost playing tag with Thomas as their host moved his hand from side to side, further and deeper, and carefully switched from a tight fist to a hand with fingers splayed out. The motions made Roman squeal, his hips rocking him back and forth with each of Thomas' movements.

"How does that feel, princess?" Roman moaned at that, Thomas letting out a chuckle. "Do you like that, when I call you Princess? Never heard of a Princess so happy to be fisted before."

"Peah... Pwea..." Roman didn't dare pull his tongue out of Remus' hold, leaving him to plead incoherently.

Remus decided to take pity on his baby brother, ordering him to talk and letting go of Roman's cute, bruised tongue.

"Please... Your Majesty, feels so good..." Roman twitched when Thomas seemed to rotate his wrist, the surface of his abdomen distended where Thomas moved. "So deep, more, more please!"

Thomas turned to Remus, smirking.

"Has he been like this before?"

"Well, when you had wet dreams as a horny teenager, yeah, but the Mirror can only show so much..." Remus chuckled, bringing up two of his thicker tentacles, one being his hectocotylus. "Can I cum down his throat, your Majesty?"

Roman answered Remus first, sobbing at the gentle but firm removal of Thomas' fist from his body. As Thomas willed his clothing away and spread lube on his cock, Roman was crying for more, that he felt empty and neglected. Thomas kissed Roman deeply, moaning as the warm heat of Roman's body surrounded his cock.

Remus felt a twinge of jealousy course through him, wanting to know how Roman's freshly fisted ass felt, but this was his gentler, kinder punishment. That knowledge didn't made it any less of a punishment. With the way that Thomas started bouncing Roman on his cock, Thomas using Remus' influence to make himself last as long as possible, Remus could feel the burning, crawling sensation of arousal spread throughout his body. He wanted to reach forward, but Thomas didn't want him to. He could _feel_ that order to only watch, to wallow in his own hatred of delayed gratification until Thomas allowed otherwise.

"Oh, you're so good, Roman, almost trying to break your cunt on my dick." Thomas laughed when Roman placed his hands on Thomas' chest and nodded, using his new stability to bounce himself harder, faster. Roman came again, something that the Sides and Thomas were all used to. If they would leave Roman hooked up to some sex machine, he'd have the whole floor around him covered with cum and still have enough for more. It also explained why Remus loved to blow Roman so often - a practically endless supply that would leave Remus almost drunk and relaxed, his body ready to be fucked.

Roman whimpered as a dry orgasm followed quickly after Thomas gave him a sharp spank. His skin was so sensitive, and any touch from Thomas, his King, would be enough to drive him over the edge. His face, covered with tears, was cold with his tears, mouth open as Thomas continued to kiss his unanswering mouth. He sucked on Roman's tongue, shifting his hips until Roman almost jerked away from him.

"Is my little slut okay?" Thomas slowed down a bit, monitoring Roman closely. Oh, goodness, Thomas was so nice, such a gracious King.

"Oh, don't worry about that, my King," Remus chuckled. "You just found the Golden Buzzer."

Thomas smiled as Roman nodded in agreement - "Pwease," he begged again - and began to aim for the same spot that had Roman whimpering and crying. Cum flowed steadily from Roman's cock, the wetness of the sheet a figment that Thomas could wish away in an instant but kept just to make Remus' voyeurism torturous. There was only a moment of stillness when Thomas finally came inside of the tearful Prince, Remus holding back from laughing and crying when he saw the beautiful flatness of Roman's stomach disappear and give in to the existence of a lovely swell, curved and filthy.

Roman had hardly a respite before Thomas laid him down on the bed and began thrusting again, leaving Remus uncertain as to if he would finally orgasm or not. He could feel ink starting to seep from under his fingernails, ready to strike a poisonous wound into pliant flesh - not to his King! Certainly not! - but terribly unsure. He felt envious... and extremely jealous.

"You angry, Remus?"

Remus caught Thomas' gaze, struggling not to look down to the Prince when Roman cried out again as Thomas pressed on the slight bulge of his belly.

"Are you envious?"

Oh, shit... Remus could see the delay in the movement of the cum in Roman's belly, the sloshing inertia of it making Remus let out a whimper.

"You want me to cum in you, baby, or do you want to-" Thomas reached down, pressing his fingers into Roman's mouth. He pressed far enough to make the youngest Side gag and gasp before continuing, "-fill up this slut from this end while I stuff this sloppy cunt with even more cum?"

Remus held up his tentacles again, letting them caress Roman's cheeks while he begged, "Please, your Majesty. I wanna cum in that dirty hole, I wanna make him cry, wanna cum, please!"

Thomas nodded, and Roman gagged on the hectocotylus that his brother forced down his throat. Remus shuddered as he moved to have Roman's head between his legs. With insistent motions, Remus was grinding his groin against Roman's scalp, his hair, while another tentacle moved around Roman's neck. Remus could feel the weak flutter of amphibious gills flutter at the base of Roman's neck, where the skin of his neck shifted to become the skin of his back. Oh, Roman was trying so hard to breathe!

"Oh, sweet Princess," Remus muttered, hardly aware of his own pleas as Roman swallowed around his tentacle-cock over and over again. Remus' human cock was receiving such terrible, such titillating friction that the skin would surely be red and irritated later. "So good, so tight, can feel myself in your throat- oh, breathe, Princess, relax-"

Remus was absurdly grateful for how obedient Roman's body was to him. Whenever he wanted to, he could order Roman to do so many things; but at the same time, Remus was insanely enamored by the way that Roman would give in to him, would hold him back if necessary but would indulge his older brother. As he pushed his tentacles further, pushing through the tight sphincter into Roman's stomach, the burn of Roman's gastric fluids drove Remus over the edge. He felt his orgasm rush through him, his ears ringing with the forced pressure against his kidneys and back.

Roman's belly began to swell again, much more quickly and much more obscenely. Roman choked out noises, his cock throbbing with its final spurts of cum splashing onto his taut skin and some landing on Thomas' shirt.

Thomas looked too lovely to be real, Remus realized. His King was flushed in the face, a symbol of exertion, but the man held a mastery over both Remus and Roman that Remus could not help but be enthralled in his own helplessness that this man, the boy that he had helped raised into adulthood, was leaning forward, kissing Remus forcefully enough to make the Side dizzy and unsure as Remus finished cumming in Roman's hair and in his baby brother's stomach. He could feel the burn of acid as Roman's belly grew too full and the overflow rushed upward.

"Pull out."

Remus obeyed, pulling out his tentacles and heeding the untold order to help Roman turn his head to the side. The younger Side was coughing up torrents of cum, some even escaping his nose. Remus could see Roman's belly quiver again, not just from the harsh fucking. Thomas was still thrusting inside, and Roman wheezed as he continued to vomit.

"Almost done, Princess, such a good girl, so good," Thomas whispered, slamming his hips against Roman's ass a few more times before letting out a long, deep groan. Remus shuddered at the sound, knowing that the wide range of Thomas' voice gave him too many chances to utterly ruin the Creativities' composure. Roman was crying out, whimpering in what seemed to be pain as Thomas moved to lay down on him.

It was then that Remus, finally moving away from Roman's head, heard and saw the source of his baby brother's discomfort (?); even around Thomas' dick, Roman's body was pushing out cum, large spurts of it staining the bed and Thomas' trousers. There was hardly any time between the individual gushes of it, but Remus was still perturbed at the quick loss of pauses as the cum came out in a heavy, steady stream.

Roman was crying, coughing, but Thomas was kissing his forehead, praising his Princess for being so good at being his little slut, his cum dump - all things that Remus had said before, but it was always a different kind of special when Thomas would say it. Roman certainly agreed with that belief when he wrapped his trembling arms around Thomas' neck.

"Peas... Pwease..."

"What, Roro?" Remus cooed, kissing his brother's forehead.

"Wanna..." Roman turned and coughed, only yellow bile coming up that time. The youngest Side seemed to settle down before looking up to Thomas and Remus again, though his eyes focused on something much further away. "Wanna sweep. Both... My King... and Rini..."

"'Rini'?" Thomas turned to Remus, who smiled.

"My nickname since he was a little guppy, your Majesty." 

Thomas nodded, shushing Roman as he slipped out of Roman's ass and the Prince clung to the man's body. Remus caressed his skin sweetly, soothing sore muscles and aching bruises. Thomas pulled at the filthy covers, willing the stains away and wishing them to become something much smoother, softer, and indefinitely warmer.

He tucked his Creativities in, watching as Remus and Roman quickly fell asleep. They'd need it, for the little Creatures that Remus was carrying in his belly.

Thomas smiled to himself.

How many more children would he have to welcome into his life? How many more little lies and young fantasies?

He couldn't wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 6a: The motifs of Lionfish and Octopus relate to another RemRom fic of mine. The "pregnancy" of an Octopus can last up to 5 years, but a nice number for some is 10 months, so I'm going with that for Remus' pregnancy. 
> 
> However Lionfish... I mean, they can reproduce every 3-4 days, females releasing up to 15000 eggs at a time (2 million in one year) and the eggs are not only coated in a noxious chemical that keeps the majority of them safe from predators, but they also hatch within 24-36 hours, growing up from their larval state within 3 months.
> 
> Roman tries his best not to get pregnant often, but bursts of Creativity where Thomas almost gets too many ideas to handle? That is Roman being reamed and giving birth within the span of 2 weeks. This also gives him an extremely short refractory period and the ability to orgasm an excessive amount of times.
> 
> \--I don't know how much farther I am going with this. Let me know how much this should be indulged?--


End file.
